Combatants VS Assasins
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: AU: Seirin Military, Kirisaki Assassins, and Miracles squad present. Warning, not beta tested.
1. Chapter 1

**Booyah!~ AU Time: Assassin Style  
**

**Hyuuga: Kami! What now?**

***points up* He's up there. I can get Goku to bring him here.**

**Hyuuga: Da'ho!**

**Calm your nonfunctional mammary glands. -_-**

**Riko: She actually used that term for guys...  
**

**Izuki: Why is Riko the Army General?**

**Cause she's a boss?**

**Kiyoshi: Makes sense. *shrugs***

* * *

"Army General Riko!"

Riko collapses to the ground after jumping in front of Kagami and shooting the grenades from her arms. Her forehead was bleeding from the blow. Furihata brings out the medicine kit and takes out a gauze roll. Furihata rolls the gauze around Riko's head. "Lieutenant Furihata! Get Riko to the medic! Stat!"

"Yes, General Hyuuga!"

"Hmm...the 'General' is rather aggressive. Was it because of the medic's mechanical leg?"

Hyuuga clenches his fists tight. Izuki places a hand on Hyuuga's wrist.

"General! Calm down, please!"

"Major Izuki..."

"We all are feeling like this too. Our job is to annihilate the Kirisaki assassins. Don't let what happened to our medic get to yo-"

A bullet pierces through Izuki's wrist. Izuki screams then hisses in pain, his other hand gripping the wounded wrist. "Izuki!"

"Oi. Oi. Eyes on the battle, General Hyuuga," Makoto says. "Or do you ask for a death wish?"

Hyuuga shoots Makoto's hand, causing him to drop the gun. "Shut up!"

"You bastard!"

"That's my line!" Hyuuga proceeds to shoot but a bullet hits his hand from the other side.

* * *

"Nnng...Eh? Where am I?"

"That was some blow there, Army General Riko?"

"Teppei?"

"You can still remember? That's a relief!"

"Heh heh...looks like my dad wasn't lying about me having a hard head. Oww..."

"You need to be more careful. You can't afford to do something like that. Even if it means to defend your men."

"Defending my men is my job. But, I'll keep your concern in mind."

Riko walks next to the door. "I can feel it. Hyuuga's anger from facing the now Kirisaki assassin army."

"Who's in charge? Same guy?"

"Army General Makoto."

Shock plants in the medic's face. Memories of his severe injury played in his mind.

_"Hyuuga! Don't!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You fell for it!" Makoto shouts, giving the signal._

_Kiyoshi pushes Hyuuga out of the way, the small missile goes through Kiyoshi's knee. "Kiyoshi!"_

_Blood flows through his mouth as he shouts in pain. Riko shouts. "Mitobe! Koga! Get him to the medic, stat!"_

_Colonel Makoto approaches towards Hyuuga. "You're lucky you didn't get hit, Leiutenant Colonel."_

_"Tch!"_

_"Hyuuga don't!"_

_"Kiyoshi."_

_"Please. Calm down and fight. Being angry will put you in further danger."_

_"Kiyo-"_

_"Looks like I can't fight along side you guys. I'm sorry."_

_Tears flow into Hyuuga's eyes. "I-Idiot! Forget that! Guys, go right now!"_

_The two Leitenants took Kiyoshi to the medic.  
_"Teppei."

"Hm?"

"After only being a medic for two months, you learn pretty quick."

"Thanks. I have to admit though, I was trained prior. Sorry for not telling..."

"Eh? Then why did you sign up as a soldier?"

Kiyoshi closes his eyes halfway. "I was afraid of getting laughed at."

"Eh? What do you mean? You're better at this than I am!"

"Me? Heh heh! Come on! Learning this is nothing compared to what you guys do! With your smarts and common sense, you could ace this stuff faster than I can!"

"No. It isn't nothing. If this was any average person taking care, I would've been dead the moment my body approaches here. Teppei. I too know what it was like to feel weak and hurt."

"Hm?"

Riko opens her coat to show her two mechanic arms. Kiyoshi's eyes widened hands at the table. "General..."

"I lost these arms as a lieutenant when rescuing some trainees from Teiko." She tuns her head forty five degrees, eyes at Kiyoshi. "But, that doesn't matter. What I want you to know is no position is a laughing matter and I want you to understand that you are no less courageous for what you've done. So as our special medic, I want you not to feel hurt but proud to have survived being part of this army. Remember that, Teppei."

"General..."

"I will be going now. Thank you for treating me."

"No problem! Be careful next time!"

Riko leaves the room, another pair of soldiers bringing some injured.

"Kiyoshi!"

"Right!"

* * *

"You think an average general like yourself can beat an ace like me?"

Hyuuga held his wounded arm. His glasses gone and shattered. Makoto had a grin plastered to his face, his gun planted at Hyuuga's forehead. "Even if your soldiers are still alive, some aren't suited for battle anymore."

Hyuuga, using as much vision he has, looks at the Leiutenants that now fall to the ground as well as Makoto standing."_Being angry will put you in further danger."_

Hyuuga calmed down and planted a smile, tears flowing on his face. _Sorry, Kiyoshi. For not heeding that. I understand why you said that. _"Hmm? What's with tha-"

A small missile hits him through the skull. Hyuuga notices the Kirisaki Army General fall to the ground. "Hmph. Who said battle was the only thing we do?"

Hyuuga turns to see Riko, with some blur due to not having glasses. "Army Ge-"

"Let's go. It's over now."

Riko lifts up Hyuuga. "Don't worry. They will be fine. We'll lose some combatants but no lives."

"That's good news. How's Kiyoshi?"

"Eh? He's doing fine."

"Did you ever show hi-"

"Already did. He doesn't feel hurt over his artificial leg anymore."

"You knew too?"

"I knew because of you."

"Eh?"

"Doesn't matter now. Let's go."

* * *

"Look, Mitobe! I look like a pirate now!" Koganei says, pointing at the eyepatch over his eye. He places a foot on the table, holding a banana. "Now hand over the treasure before I shoot!"

"Umm...pirates use their swords, Koga. And sit back down!" Izuki shouts.

Mitobe does his best to put the energetic man down on his seat. "Quiet down! I'm on a phone call with the Miracles squad!"

Everyone in the cafeteria clamps their mouth shut as they watch the army general talk from her phone.

"Any losses, Army General?"

"No, but some of our combatants are unable to fight."

"I see. Were you able to stop Kirisaki assassins?"

"Yes. I was barely able to make a blow to the commander's head."

"Excellent. Looks like you guys were able to fend off on your own after all. Though, it doesn't end from there. There's another task to be at hand according to the documented request."

"Eh?"

"Do not worry. After with what had happened, we will come to your aid when it's time to proceed with the mission. As for now, we will be sending one of our comrades to reside with you all. If he mentions his identity as 'Shooting Phantom' he is one of us."

"I see."

"See you next month for the next military mission."

"Yes, Army General Akashi!"

Riko turns off the communicator and sits back down on her seat.

* * *

**Done!~**

**Hyuuga: Too small!**

**Don't care!**

**Riko: You made Teppei a medic?**

**Was that a bad thing?**

**Riko: No...**

**Kagami: Why do I get the feeling I know this shooting phantom?**

**Riko and Hyuuga: Idiot...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for round two!**

**Kiyoshi: Hm?**

**Kise: Yay! We get to show up!**

**Aoimine: Since you're too happy, you're the medic!**

**Kise: Eh?**

**Akashi: Now Kise. You don't want your fangirls to see you with an injured face, right?**

**Kise: Y-Y-You're right, Akashi-icchi! **

**Akashi: As always.**

**Kise: Looks like we're medic buddies, senpai!~ *Hugs tightly***

**Midorima: Just when one airhead Gemini wasn't enough...**

* * *

The next morning Izuki and Hyuuga were keeping watch of the building. Even if it meant taking their breakfast and lunch with them. After those food times they kept watching. "Hello."

"Hm?" Said the two, looking alert to see no one in front of them. "Over here."

"Eh?"

They turn to see a small military man in front of the door, keys on his hand. Hyuuga pats his hand repeatedly over his pockets and stares at the man in shock. "H-h-ho-"

"Shooting Phantom. I do not expect you to notice. If you did, I would not have got this code name."

"I guess that makes sense," Izuki said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways," Hyuuga said. "We're convinced that you're one of Akashi's soldiers. So, let's go in to introduce you to this place," _You have the keys anyway. Well, not inside the door. But, my locker._

"Yes. Here are your keys back. Please do activate the doors to open."

Hyuuga enters the finger print, eye scan, and voice password. In just seconds after, the doors open inward, the three men entered inside the building. It was covered in three colors: Black, Red, and White. The name "Seirin" was around the walls and both sides of the door. Aside from that, it looked no more or less different than any military facility. Army General Riko walks towards the blue-haired man. "State your name and position, soldier."

"Lieutenant General Kuroko Shooting Phantom."

"Any additional orders from Akashi?"

"Yes. He told me to inspect your training and see what he can do to help for the upcoming mission in the next two months. Do not ask me of why as I have no reason to question his orders hence I do not know myself."

"I see...you two leave for training."

"Yes, ma'm!"

The two took their leave. Riko took out her communicator and switches it to medic. "Teppei!"

"Yes!"

The tall medic ran outside, wearing the common outfit one of a public doctor. "Since everyone else is busy, please show Lieutenant Kuroko around so he doesn't get lost. Do not let him out of your sight to the best of your ability. Lieutenant," Riko turns towards him. "If anyone here makes fun of you here, feel free to let me know. Knowing my men, they should behave proper, no matter the size of the guest that approaches here."

"Yes, ma'm"

"Alright, I'll leave you two be," Riko says, walking back to her office.

"Alright, Lieutenant Kuroko. Let's go."

While talking, Kiyoshi introduces common places like the barracks, mess hall, the rooms, and much more. "Kiyoshi-san. May I ask you something?"

"Hm? Blast away!"

"Momoi was asking, how is the mechanical leg is going for you?"

"Eh? Tell her it's going fine. No fatigue so far."

"Thank you. I will make sure she hears that."

"By any chance, was she the one that gave Riko the mechanical arms?"

"I remember her doing artificial arm mechanics. The missile shooter and grenade launcher was an upgrade for some birthday few months back around February."

"I see..."

"I would guess that it's her no doubt. There hasn't been any other Army General with that other than yours."

"Anyways...I guess I'm done touring around. Just don't get lost, ok?"

"Yes."

Kiyoshi takes his leave, the blue-haired man taking a stroll around the barracks. "Mitobe! How did he get inside?" Koga shouts.

"Calm down, Koga. He's the guy Izuki was talking about."

"Yes. I have been in here for about an hour after Kiyoshi-san was touring the place around."

"I see..."

"Hi, Tetsuya-kun!"

A pink-haired girl glomps him. "Wow! You're more stoic than Aida-chan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Aida-chan called me early in the morning to check up on her mechanical arms. She wants to keep sure they are still okay after each battle mission with my permission."

"You shouldn't refer to her by that, Momoi. General Akashi won't be happy with that."

"Eh? Even for non combatants too?"

"Yes."

"I see...anyways, have you seen Kise around? He disappeared around here after I was talking to her."

"Why did you bring him?"

"Dai-chan was sleeping and General Akashi picked Kise since no one else wanted to come."

* * *

"You ok?"

"Eh?"

Kise wakes up after sleeping in the patient bed. "Oh! Sorry! I'm not injured. Just took a nap after leaving Momoi to talk with the Army General. Heh heh..."

"Whew! Saves me the trouble!" Kiyoshi says, hand behind his head.

"Me too! I'm good at taking care of others but not myself! Hah hah!"

"You're a medic too?"

"Eh? I may not look like it since I'm in my pajamas. But, yeah. I was too concerned about my face so I opted out from battle when I graduated. I was a model prior to signing up."

"So is this temporary or something?"

"Eh? Not really. I also make sure news doesn't slip out and I do photo-shoots and interviews for military magazines!"

"Those exist?"

"I never would've guessed either. Don't worry. They're for retired veterans since they get the feel of nostalgia after looking at new faces that enter in the military each year. The magazines also provide background checks for each recruit."

"Seriously?"

"Yep!~"

Kiyoshi notices the wheelchair next to the bed. Kise looks and reassures, "Yeah...it's mine. Moving yourself in a wheelchair gets easy over time. Unless Momoi is the one moving it. No offense to her."

"How did you even get on the bed?"

"Easy, I lowered it with the remote I reached for. Then I jumped since the soles of my feet are yet to recover completely."

"Your soles?"

"Yeah. That's one reason why I'm in a wheelchair. The other is because of fractures for both my legs from a former Miracles soldier. He was forced to resign by Army General Akashi for that."

"Gosh." Kiyoshi said. "By your own soldier mate. Harsh, much?"

"Yeah...that doesn't out beat your mechanical leg problem."

"That doesn't matter! No one deserves to get hurt like that. Both legs too! What was his name?"

"Haizaki."

"Haizaki. Sounds like someone Kuroko told me about when I asking about how it works in the Miracles squad."

"He's someone to stay away from. He's like some guy named Makoto. Except he delivers the damage himself while the cronies target everybody else."

"I see..."

"Anyways, I think Momoi is done by now. So," Kise uses his arms to move out from the bed. Kiyoshi gave him some help so Kise's soles doesn't touch the tile floor. "Eh? Thanks."

"No problem."

"Let's go. I can take it from here."

The two continued their usual conversation around the base. "Kise!"

"Eh?"

"What have I told you about moving around with no one watching over you?! You're just as bad as Dai-chan when it comes to this!

"Calm down, Momoi-san. Besides, I wasn't alone," Kise says, pointing at Kiyoshi.

"Akashi-san won't be happy with you if you keep doing things like that! And don't lie. You probably went to some place and he found you there, didn't he? It's the same every time you do that!"

She felt a pat on her head. She looks up to see the medic as tall as Aomine giving an airhead smile with his eyes closed. "It's okay, Momoi-san. He meant no harm. So, how's Riko's arm mechanic checkup?"

"Eh? So she told you about them. They went well. No oil or liquified gunpowder causing slippery arms though some screws had to be tightened again. But, nothing missing or anything critical."

"I see. That's great!"

"Anyways, Kise and I have to go. It was fun talking to everyone, despite some of them having weird faced at me."

"It's your boobs, right?" Kise says, snickering.

"Kise! It's not funny! They're a pain on my shoulders whenever I work! You try having weights on your chest for a day!"

"Typical," Kiyoshi said, rubbing his forehead. _I'm surprised Riko didn't murder them the moment they saw you._

"Sorry. Sorry. I just feel whenever people see you it's like Aomine when he reads those magazines."

"You don't think I notice? I could tell Aida-chan wasn't jealous of me. She gets mad at men behaving like that! And they _wonder_ why some girls read playgirl and gawk at six-pack hunks?"

"Kiyoshi?"

"Hm?" Kiyoshi says, awake from his thoughts. "Something wrong?"

"You kind of zoned out. Do you dislike this topic?" Momoi asks. "I don't blame you though."

"Eh? I didn't want to interfere. And topics like lusting at anatomical features, be it fake or real...isn't really something I pay attention to honestly..." Kiyoshi said, turning away then turning back. "Anyways, you guys said you had to go and I don't plan to stall."

"That's right! Let's go! Bye, Kiyoshi-san!" Momoi shouts, hands on the wheelchair as she ran fast, Kise holding on to the wheelchair for his life and screaming in fright.

"Careful!" Kiyoshi shouts, a sweat drop from what went on.

* * *

"Kagami-san?"

"Eh? No need to call me with -san or something like that. We're the same age you know."

"Okay, room mate."

"So, why did that Army General send you here? I me-"

"I'm not sure myself. Possibly for the upcoming mission in a month or two."

"Ok..."

"Tetsuya-kun! We'll be going now!"

"Later, Kuroko-icchi!"

"Bye," Kuroko says, waving his hand and watching the two leave.

"So..."

"So, what, Kagami-kun?"

"What are the other soldiers like in the squad?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just out of curiosity. If it's too personal or "top secret" you don't have to answer."

"Ah, nothing top secret of sort, except for combat styles, which I won't mention at all. Well, you just met Kise and Momoi. Kise is our medic and Momoi is our mechanic. Kise's known for copying and perfecting medical methods and procedures to the best of his knowledge. Though, he doesn't copy from others unless it's an opportunity to learn something new to implement for certain situations. Momoi is our mechanic. There are not many mechanics around that can compete with her in terms of her capabilities and skill. She is willing to help for any soldier except of those who are malign in nature and behavior. There's Midorima who uses astrology to help with the battle tactics. He is general level like me and everyone else. Atsushi is our offense reserve. He tends to be rather childish and playful at times but he knows when to put on his battle face at times of danger. Aomine is basically your personality with an upgrade and has a thing for porn magazines and fear of bees. Akashi is our Army General who is the leader and strategist. He doesn't like it when people talk down to him so if you are tall, you have to sit down when he is talking. It's rumored that he has two "faces" or sides."

"Whoa..."

"Something wrong, Kagami?"

"You said all of that without stopping...damn..."

"Anyways, good night, Kagami."

"Night, General Kuroko."

* * *

A month or two has passed. "Army General Riko."

"Right, Army General Akashi," Riko says, turning off the communicator and staring at her army. "Okay, our mission is to defeat this Army General," She says, projecting the image on the screen. "Shogo Haizaki. Be aware. He is known for copying moves in battle and using it to break through our strategy. Do not give him your best tactics at the start. The miracles do not see him as a huge threat except for the time their medic got injured in an attempt to help out their soldiers in the battle field. The soldiers under the Miracles army will be helping us and if it gets bad, the Miracles will come to our aid. Any questions?"

Atsushi raises his hands. "Umm...I forgot to bring some snacks..."

"Kiyoshi!"

"Yes ma'm"

"Please escort him to the cafeteria for some snacks."

"No problem! Follow me, sir!"

Atsushi and Kiyoshi walk outside the building. "You're starting to look familiar every time I hear some mechanical movements when around you. Who are you again?"

"Hm? Kiyoshi Teppei. Why?"

"I see. you're the guy with the mechanical leg Momoi was talking about months ago. You shouldn't blindly jump to protect others you know."

"Do not start with that, please," Kiyoshi says. "I'm sure you would do the same if it was Himuro."

"True..."

The two reach the kitchen area to see Kagami and Kuroko there. "Woke up late again, Kagami?" Kiyoshi asks.

"Don't ask."

"You know Riko's going to put five times training for those that miss meetings."

"Our apologies." Kuroko says.

"Anyways, Atsushi here is hungry too. So, keep watch you two. I'll get going."

* * *

**Well...There seems to be no other antagonist I could think of...**

**Hyuuga: You could fix chapter one to make it longer..  
**

**Kiyoshi: Well, you could post another chapter and end it from there.**

**Or Riko and I could look at Pixiv fanart! XD **

**Riko: Pfft! Teppei as Totoro? Funny and cute at the same time.**

**Is that Kasamtsu and Hyuuga as girls and Kasamatsu holding a midget sleeping Hyuuga in a Poncho? And fail. Kiyoshi Totoro needs a bigger umbrella! XD**

**Hyuuga: Apparently according to fandom, your other interests are Doraemon and Totoros. Pfft! XD**

**Kiyoshi: *shrugs* At least it's not card games on motorcyles like Otaku always shouts about other times...Besides, least I didn't get genderbended and a height shrink! *snickers***

**Hyuuga: Shaddap! *Smacks on the head still laughing!***


	3. Chapter 3

***On tumblr* Pfft. Horoscopes to prove a pair? Idiots...**

**Riko: Really? If fans followed horoscopes I would be dominating over Kise or Kiyoshi (they're Geminis) since I'm Aquarious. I haven't drooled over anyone so far. Not to mention, Teppei and Hyuuga-kun wouldn't be paired then. **

**Playing cards too? Really?**

**Riko: Say WHAT now?**

**Well, we obviously know who the King of Hearts would be...**

**Seirin Team: Points at Kiyoshi**

**Kiyoshi: Huh?**

* * *

"Atsushi-kun."

"Hmm? I'll finish quickly. Do not rush me, Kuro-chin."

"And people say my breakfast is too much," Kagami says.

"Army General Akashi won't take this lightly. We have to set out with everyone else in ten minutes," Kuroko says.

"Halfway there, Kuro-chin."

The army groups set out to the battle field, carefully walking quietly past forest animals, dodging tree branches one after the other, and marching on and on until destination is reached. Akashi and Riko face towards Haizaki. "Hmph. Miracles or not, that won't phase me."

"We shall see about that, Haizaki."

The battle was quicker than the Makoto one despite wounded soldiers of the previous war now helping with the doctors. However, it was a lmore dangerous. The Miracles even got torn off uniforms and some blood. It wasn't a war with an army. It was a war against those who feared the talented fighters as well as Haizaki leading them. The opposing army was fed up with the glory of talented fighters. Bombs kept blasting, guerilla warfare, giant metallic fences that wrapped soldiers stuck together like fish trapped in a fishing net in the ocean. Those who survived could never live to fight for battle let alone walk without assistance permanently. Those who lost an eye or two had to wear patches. Eventually, Seirin army and the Miracles were able to pull through.

"A toast to our accomplishment!" Riko said, holding the wine on her available arm, the other in need of repair after the feast is over.

"Yeah!" Said all the soldiers as they lifted their drinks in the air and proceeded to eat to heart's content.

"Kagami-san. This is delicious," Kuroko says.

"Eh? Well, you have to thank Mitobe and Atsushi as well."

"I see. I shall thank them as well when I am done."

"Looks like the medics are sitting together. They even have former soldiers with them. They became assistants and are being trained under them according to Kiyoshi," Izuki said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Hyuuga says, drinking some wine.

The feast lasted for a good two hours. After the feast, the Miracles took their leave while Seirin Army soldiers ran to get some rest while it lasted.

* * *

**Finally! Got done!**

**Riko: What do you plan next?**

**Hmmm...too many to count.**

**Hyuuga: Quit having TMIS! Da'ho!**

**Pixiv Time!~ Super Comic City? **

**Riko: Doujin Circle.**

**Hmmm...Kind of cool. Except I can't read Japanese.**

**Riko: Why not learn?**

**Who said I won't?**


End file.
